


The Angel Guarding Me

by maliciouslycreative



Series: prompt fills [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Funeral Home, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, M/M, Minor Character Death, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 23:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13110420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maliciouslycreative/pseuds/maliciouslycreative
Summary: On the one hand Dean was pretty excited that Grandpa Henry asked him to find the missing boy. On the other hand he didn't blame the boy for hiding from his mother's funeral.





	The Angel Guarding Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rw_eaden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rw_eaden/gifts).



> Originally written on [tumblr](http://maliciouslycreative.tumblr.com/post/167295075001/deanketch-kidfic) for [Rose's](http://rosemoonweaver.tumblr.com) prompt: Dean/Ketch kidfic!

Dean’s grandfather Henry owned a funeral home and Dean thought it was pretty much the coolest place in the world. A lot of the other kids thought he was weird for hanging around the funeral home all the time but what did they know? It was an old converted mansion so it had a lot of rooms (that were super fun to play hide and seek in as long as the home wasn’t open to the public)

So when it came to the funeral of Mrs. Agatha Ketch of course Dean was going to do his best to be there. She was some rich lady that had a mansion at the edge of town. Dean was vaguely aware that she had a son but he went to some fancy boarding school so he’d never met him.

The funeral was sort of beautiful in a way. They’d spared no expense so there were gigantic flower arrangements everywhere and only the fanciest hors d'oeuvres. All the rich people people were also parading around in their expensive clothes.

Of course when that stuck up Hess lady started to fuss about the absence of Mrs Ketch’s son it was Dean that Henry Winchester sent in search of the boy. After all, Dean knew all the good hiding places in the funeral home.

He started upstairs because although most of those rooms were off limits to the public there were still great hiding places. Henry even gave Dean a set of keys in case the boy had managed to get into a locked room.

The search of the upstairs didn’t yield anything (though Dean did find some army men that him and Sam had lost last week) so he headed to the main level. He made sure to move slowly through these rooms, saying “I’m sorry for your loss” to people when appropriate. But the missing boy didn’t seem to be anywhere in the funeral home.

There was only one place left to look and that was the gardens out back. Sure it was kinda cold out but there was nowhere else in the house to look. Dean grabbed his coat and headed out to the garden.

Near the back of the garden there was a little bench tucked away with lattices covered in ivy surrounding it. Surely this was where the other boy was hiding. As Dean got closer to his favourite hiding spot he could hear the sound of someone sniffling.

When Dean finally rounded the corner and saw the other boy everything he’d been preparing to say died on his tongue. The boy looked miserable.

“Can I sit with you?” Dean asked and pointed at the bench. The other boy shrugged and Dean took that as an invitation and sat. “I’m sorry for your loss.”

“Whatever.” The boy continued to stare at the ground.

Dean bit his lip as he considered what to say. He’d watched his grandpa console a lot of grieving relatives so surely Dean could think of something comforting to say to this boy.

“I’m sure your mom-”

“She never had time for me and sent me away to school and now we won’t have time to do things because she went and DIED. I hate her.” The boy crossed his arms over his chest and scowled at the ground.

Dean knew the boy was upset and he probably didn’t mean everything he was saying so he just let him fume for a while. Dean had probably said some pretty mean things too when his mom died. After a moment the boy let out a sigh and went back to looking sad and miserable.

“Then why are you crying?” Dean asked tentatively.

“Because the other kids are going to make fun of me at school for not having a mom.”

“Well, you can tell the other kids that I’m your boyfriend.” Dean shrugged.

The other boy turned watery eyes on Dean and frowned. “What good would that do?”

Dean shrugged and kicked at the dirt in front of him. “Well, then they’d tease you for having a boyfriend and not because your mom’s dead.”

“And what would you know about being teased because your mom’s dead?” The boy sneered.

“Because, my mom’s dead too.”

They sat in heavy silence for a while. Dean absently drew designs in the dirt with the toe of his shoe and occasionally the other boy would let out wet sniffles.

“I’m sorry.” The boy said, voice small.

“It’s ok.” Dean looked over and gave the other boy a tentative smile. “It happened a few years ago. It sucks but she’s with the angels and I know she’s watching over me.”

“I don’t think my mom would do that.” The boy frowned and stared down at his shoes.

“Well, if I ask my mom I’m sure she’ll watch over you too.”

The other boy looked up and caught Dean’s eyes. For the first time he looked almost hopeful. He chewed on his lip for a moment before asking, “why are you being so nice?”

“Because it sucks being alone.” Dean said.

There was another moment of quiet while the other boy studied him. “OK.” The boy finally said.

“OK what?” Dean asked.

“OK, I’ll be your boyfriend… umm what is your name?”

“Dean, Dean Winchester.” Dean gave the boy a dazzling smile.

“Arthur Ketch.” Arthur awkwardly stuck out his hand and they shook.

“Arthur, like the show?”

Arthur made a face. “That show’s dumb.”

Dean smiled “It is. I can already tell that you’re like 500 times cooler than him. Boyfriend.”

Arthur rolled his eyes but he couldn’t help the smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me on [tumblr! :3 I loooove comments and will respond to every one.](http://maliciouslycreative.tumblr.com)


End file.
